


quick but maybe quiet

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: “what does that mean?” josh’s voice carries his half-smile.





	quick but maybe quiet

**Author's Note:**

> title from [tell me](https://youtu.be/G4bX5sqtCoQ)

“you feel like…” tyler tilts his head. “yellow. like yellow.”

“what does that mean?” josh’s voice carries his half-smile. 

“bright. warm. happy.” it’s enough of an explanation. 

they sit in the dark on tyler’s bed, with tyler’s hands on josh’s face. 

“i try to be those things.” josh’s eyes have already adjusted to the low light, to the minimal street light that shines in through the blinds. 

“you are those things.” tyler’s hands make their way down josh’s neck. “you are, you are.”

josh smiles easily and freely, always. “what’s your favorite color?”

“yellow.” tyler says. his eyes never focus. they’re covered with a soft, murky blindness. 

“of course.”

one of tyler’s hands returns to josh’s face and maps his smile, fingers pressing inside his mouth to trace his teeth. “you’re beautiful.”

josh licks a finger. tyler’s laughs and withdraws his hand. 

“you’re beautiful too.” josh murmurs. he’s always caught up in tyler’s face. 

“i am?”

“of course. of course you’re beautiful.”

tyler hums in acknowledgement. 

“you should believe me.” josh clasps tyler’s hands in both of his own. “i would never lie to you.”

tyler’s face twists into a half-smile, and his voice comes out as an imitation. “are you sure about tha-”

josh cuts him off by kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> working on a very long & emotionally difficult fic so i am writing softer things as a little bit of a break


End file.
